El Tigre: Curse of the Cursed Statue of the Rivera's
by Jonathan112
Summary: El Tigre touches the Cursed Statue of his family and...can he fight the curse that changes any hero or villain into something worse or will he be forever lost to the statue's dark curse? Former enemies now friends, new allies and enemies. Rated T due to swearing and violence. Rated M at some points due to blood and gore. I own nothing except OCs. Manny x Frida
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs._

_Changes to Certain Characters: Characters are five years older than in the series and I would appreciate if for those who know the ages of most of the characters would help with other characters because the only ones I know are Manny and Frida's ages._

_Dr. Chipotle Jr.: He is now one of Manny's friends but the two do fight as hero-villain still._

_Sergio: Due to him constantly changing his voice for Senor Sinstero, he now sounds like a cross between his real voice and his super-villain counterpart. And he's no longer a tiny little cowboy-loving Italian accented middle-school student..._

_Puma Loco: 99% Retired super-villain; meaning you won't see him pulling heists as much unless Manny talks him into it, or...he's super low on funds._

_Zoe Aves (or Avez): She still has a crush on Manny and if the two fight, she will become distracted easily and she still has a vendetta against Frida but not as much._

_Frida: Now has a relationship with Manny and now fights alongside him using...a giant guitar wielding robot that looks like her...(ironic right?)_

_Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite Pantera (I couldn't help myself): 98% Retired super-hero; meaning he mostly does his day job...whatever that is..._

_Manny: He is a hero/villain; meaning he decided to be both and hasn't gone cuckoo due to the indecision and his father did ground him for a few weeks because of that but otherwise nothing has changed._

_Okay, enough of me talking, let's get to the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Decision**

Rivera Hidden Vault...

Manny and Frida are walking through the catacombs of the hidden vault, looking at the various paintings of Manny's ancestors when the two spot a solid gold statue with rubies for eyes in the center of the room and Manny's eyes glisten before he runs for the statue but is held back by Frida.

"Uh, Manny...look at the signs." said Frida sounding unsure.

"What signs?" said Manny and Frida points to the fifty million signs around the statue.

**"Do not touch!" ****"Cursed!" ****"DO NOT TOUCH!" ****"LEAVE STATUE ALONE!" **,read various signs littered around the statue, all pointing at it.

"Oooooooooh, those signs. I don't see anything wrong with the statue."

"I don't know Manny, the statue gives me the creeps."

"Aw you're just afraid we'll get in trouble for touching it."

"Dude...we ALWAYS get in trouble for touching stuff we're not supposed to. Remember Sartana's Ruby of Death?"

"That was an accident."

"How about the Zombies' prized Dancers of the Year Trophy?"

"They needed a better case for it."

"How about your grandpa's robotic suit?"

"Okay, so we messed up that time. Look, let's just touch the statue and leave."

"I ain't touching it." said Frida turning around and crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. I'll touch it." said Manny walking up to the statue and reaching for it with one finger which started to shake upon coming within one inch of it.

"You can't touch it can you?" said Frida with a smirk, her hands on her hips.

"I can." said Manny before he gulped.

"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" mocked Frida as she made herself resemble a chicken.

Manny grabbed the statue and showed it to her with a smirk on his face.

"HA!" laughed Manny before he was electrocuted by red lightning which originated from the statue and after a five-second jolt he was sent flying back into the wall, the statue fell to the ground with a soft 'thud' but was not damaged.

"Manny!" said Frida running over to the crater in the wall and helping Manny up, "You okay?"

"Yeah...my head feels like Albino Burrito used his Atomic Sombrero on me though..." said Manny as he clutched his head.

"Dude, what's with your eyes?"

"What?"

Frida handed Manny a small mirror and he looked at his reflection and his usually green eyes now had a hint of black around the outside edges.

"This can't be good." muttered Manny.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" said Frida as she headed for the exit followed by a worried Manny.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Rivera Apartment...

Manny snuck into his house through a window and tiptoes towards his room when the lights suddenly came on and he jumped onto a ceiling light in fright.

"Manny...why are you late? And what is with your eyes?" said Rodolfo looking at his son sternly.

"Uh...new contacts?" said Manny shuffling his feet nervously.

Rodolfo puts his Bronze Boots of Truth on Manny's chest.

"{Monotone} I touched a gold statue in the family hidden vault..." said Manny and Rodolfo looked worried upon hearing that.

"Was it surrounded by millions of signs that specifically said not to? And did it have rubies for eyes?"

"No?"

The boot is placed back on Manny's chest.

"{Monotone} Yes, it was surrounded by those signs and had rubies for eyes. I also held it in my hand."

"*GASP!* "Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera!" You touched the Cursed Statue of the Rivera's?! Manny, do you have any idea what you have done?!" yelled Rodolfo.

"It was just a statue, what's the worse that could happen?" said Manny shrugging.

At that point, the front door opened and Manny's grandpa entered riding the family donkey with a big bag of gold in his hands.

"Ah, another day of a wonderful robbery and...AY! Rodolfo! I...uh...um...what stolen gold? I don't have any stolen gold on me." said Grandpapi hiding the bag behind his back and both his son and grandson glare at him, "You'll never break me. Uh, did I walk in on something?"

"No." said Manny before the Bronze Boot was placed on his chest again, "{Monotone} I touched the Cursed Statue of the Rivera's."

Granpapi then gasped before he clutched his chest.

"Mi corazón!" (1)

Defibrillators then came out of his sombrero and went over his chest, "CLEAR!"

_*BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!*_

Grandpapi pulls himself out of the crater in the wall and blinks twice before...

"MANNY! ARE YOU LOCO! YOU TOUCHED THE CURSED STATUE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WILL DO?!" yelled Grandpapi waking the neighbor's pet goat and rooster who shot glares at the Rivera household and received glares back from the Rivera's donkey and parrot.

"Um...someone mind filling me in on this 'Cursed' statue?" said Manny looking bored.

"That statue was something that no Rivera hero or villain ever wants to touch or else...*gulp*...they go bad." said Rodolfo biting his nails.

"Si. Worse than any villain in the whole WORLD, or even all the villains in the world put together! You touch it, you lose your personality, your sense of morality, everything! And become one big bad villain." said Grandpapi hiding behind the couch.

"So, I'll be a villain, no biggie." said Manny shrugging before his father grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No biggie?! When you become 100% corrupted you will kill friends and family with no sense of remorse! You will kill other villains for no reason! You'll become worse than anything the world has ever seen!" said Rodolfo shaking his son and Manny gulped.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects?" asked Manny in fear.

"Yes. No using your El Tigre powers for a whole week." said Rodolfo.

"WHAT?! A WHOLE WEEK?! ARE YOU NUTS?! I CAN'T GO THAT LONG!" yelled Manny.

"You want to be as you are or as a bloodthirsty murderer?" said Grandpapi.

"Fine." said Manny removing his El Tigre belt and grabbing a replacement belt and putting it on. He then handed it to his father but his grandfather grabbed it with a mechanical claw.

"We put this is safe, si?" said Grandpapi and Rodolfo nodded and Grandpapi walked off and placed the belt in a twelve inch Titanium vault with triple dial combination and fingerprint scanner.

"There, now Manny can't use belt no matter the temptation." said Grandpapi dusting his hands off, "Excuse me now, these old bones need sleep. I'll return gold tomorrow...{Under breath} Not..."

Grandpapi then disappeared in his room.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Original El Tigre for a while." said Manny as a green portal opened.

"Okay, be good!" said Rodolfo waving goodbye to his son before he started cleaning the house vigorously and the camera zooms in on a letter written by Maria...

* * *

END CHAPTER

So how was this? I'd appreciate constructive criticism over destructive please in reviews.

(1) English Translation: "My heart!" Also, sorry if this gag is a repeat of what happened in the one where you get to see the Original El Tigre and Manny's other ancestors, I can't remember the name of that episode.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Land of the Dead...

Manny exits the portal and arrives at a secluded shack in the middle of a desert and he walks up to the shack's door and knocks before a gloved hand bursts through the door and grabs him by the throat and pulls him in.

"Manny! It's great to see you!" said the Original El Tigre as he put Manny in a death-hug, "So have you been good or...{darkly}eeeeeeeeevil?", the last part El Tigre had his head slowly go upside-down then back to normal.

(During this part El Tigre will mean the Original nutty one, and saying Manny will mean the new El Tigre)

"Kind of both. But I'm...uh...kind of grounded on super hero/villain stuff right now." said Manny nervously as El Tigre set him down.

"What you mean? You on Summer break or something?"

"Uh...take a look at my eyes..."

El Tigre narrows his eyes as he looks at Manny's before...

"AAAAAAYYYYYY!" screamed El Tigre before he fell to pieces and the put himself back together.

"YOU TOUCHED THE CURSED STATUE OF THE RIVERA'S?!" yelled El Tigre in horror.

"Um...yes?" said Manny nervously.

"Oh, this is bad, very bad...{darkly}no, this is good...{normal}are you nuts, he'll kill the whole family line now...{darkly}so what?...{normal}no more family, means no more El Tigre line...{darkly}oh, okay this is bad...{normal} Manny, do not use your belt for the next seven days AT ALL!"

"I know already! Both dad and Grandpapi told me already! I'm already anxious to get this curse over with!" said Manny crossing his arms and leaning against the shack walls with a scowl on his face.

"Okay Manny, I might be able to help you with this...but not by much." said El Tigre scratching his chin.

"You can?!"

"Yeah. Just give me a second." said El Tigre before he disappeared into the closet, the sounds of stuff being thrown around emanating from inside.

"Ah, where'd I put it...{darkly}you lost it?...{normal}no, I misplaced it...{dark}no, you lost it...{normal}Nope! I found it!"

El Tigre then walks out of the closet covered in dust and holding a El Tigre belt.

"AH-AH-AH-AAAAH-CHOO!" sneezed El Tigre blowing the dust off himself before he handed Manny the belt.

"Listen Manny, and listen good, that belt I made incase either I or a descendant touched the Cursed Statue but it can only be used once and the protection it has against the curse is only good for two days, or forty-eight hours, whichever comes first."

"So...I can use this for two days?"

"Yes, but if you go back to normal, the protection is gone so when you change into El Tigre you have to use it for 48 hours."

"Pffft! Forty-eight hours? No prob. Well, thanks El Tigre. See you later." said Manny as he headed for another portal.

"Goodbye! Be good...{dark}or not. Mwuhahhahahahah!...{normal}What was I talking about?"

A figure wearing a black cloak and a red mask with the right eye visible then appears from the shadows.

"You want me to keep an eye on him?" asked the figure, his voice deep and dark.

"Yes. I know Manny and I bet he'll somehow mess it up and almost be 100% corrupted." said El Tigre.

"Okay. I'm gone." said the figure before he disappeared in a vortex originating from his visible eye.

* * *

Miracle City; Two Days Later...

"Freeze!" yelled Chief Suarez at the masked man and man froze in place just as he jumped off the roof.

"Hands in the air!"

"{Muffled}But you told me to freeze." said the masked man, his voice now childish.

"Alright jackass, unfreeze."

The figure unfreezes and upon looking down, his eye bulges out of its socket before he flies into the arms of Chief Suarez and then he jumps out of the Police Chief's arms and puts his hands up in surrender before he's cuffed.

"Search him."

2 Hours Later...

"Mask number 9,006,002,119...rubber chicken...Bazooka..." said one of the officers searching the man's cloak.

"I have a permit for all weapons." said the man calmly.

"Picture of Chief Suarez's wife..."

"Uh oh..." "What?!"

Suarez grabs the picture and looks at it and then he sends a hateful glare at the masked man.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Suarez.

"Gee, I thought you could take a joke, after all...YOU MARRIED HER!"

"Why you-!"

The man then slaps Suarez and the Lt. at very high speeds before the masked man leans in close.

"{Whispers} That had to hurt."

The masked man then flips off Suarez before he takes off as a blur of black and red and Suarez turns around.

"After him!...*Notices handcuffs*...Lt.!" said Suarez annoyed.

"Sorry chief." said the Lt. with some annoyance lining his voice.

* * *

Miracle City Bank; Ten Minutes Later...

The masked man is looking over his work; the entire bank painted blue and he starts laughing as all the cops are now dressed in clown outfits and have face paint of clowns.

"Get him!" yelled Suarez before he and the rest of the cops charged the man only to hit a glass wall and the man walks out from behind it.

"You guys can't take jokes very well can you?" said the masked man with hints of boredom in his voice.

*Tigre Roar*

A clawed hand attached to chain hits the masked man straight in the face, knocking him back and cracking his mask yet the man recovers instantly and watches as El Tigre lands in front of him.

"Alright, hold it right there buster!" snapped Manny at the masked man as he brought his claws out.

"What's to hold?" said the masked man looking around and Manny face-palms.

"Pulverizing Rocket Punch!" yelled the masked man, his left arm sprouting a rocket at the elbow before he blasted towards Manny who barely ducked under the fist only to be tripped and thrown into a lamp-post. Manny then ducks out of the way of a green fireball spit at him and fires one of his claws at the man who grabs the claw when its a mere inch from his face.

"COME HERE!" yelled the masked man as he yanked El Tigre towards him and then flip-kicked him sending Manny flying into a garbage truck and the masked man starts laughing before a kitchen sink hits him in the mask, breaking it in two and he clutches his face.

"Ow! That was mean!" said the man as he clutched his face in pain.

"So? You deserved it." said Manny glaring at the man.

"Well, see you later Manny!" said the man as he disappeared in black mist.

"Geez, that guy was weird. Oh well, at least nobody got hurt."

"El Tigre!" yelled Chief Suarez getting up and Manny had a hard time suppressing his laughter because of how the police chief looked.

"Yeah?" said Manny as calmly as he could.

"Did you know that freak?!"

"Nope. Never seen him before in my life, well gotta go! Bye!" said Manny before he launched a claw chain and swung off leaving behind a very pissed off Chief Suarez.

"Dad, remember your blood pressure." said Frida's sisters nervously as they kept a careful eye on their father who looked like he had a blood vessel that was about to explode.

"I, hate, EL TIGRE!" yelled Suarez angrily as his face was a dark shade of angry red.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

El Tigre was walking along the sidewalk when he bumped into someone and they knocked each other on the ground before both stood up.

"Sorry about that, lot on my mind right now." said El Tigre.

**"Watch where you're walking brat! **It's alright, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." said the person he bumped into in two different voices and El Tigre looked at the...man?

The person was wearing a black cloak that covered him completely and two Venus flytrap like protrusions were seen near his head and his face was half white with human-like features with a yellow eye while the other half was black with the only thing appearing human on that side was the yellow eye.

"Did you change your voice, or do you have two different voices?"

"Two voices? **I only have one." **

"Yeaaaaah...sorry about bumping into you Mr...um...?"

"Zetsu. **Don't forget it brat."**

"Yeah, sorry about bumping into you Zetsu, now I have to go, bye." said Manny before he took off again.

"What a nice kid. **Stupid brat." **said Zetsu before he continued along his own path.

After walking a ways, Zetsu turned a corner and approached the masked man from earlier, a black mask now replacing the broken red one.

"We bumped into El Tigre, he was in a hurry. **Stupid kid wasn't paying attention to where he was going. **Neither were we. **Shut up. **You're so mean. **I said shut up. **He seems to be himself still, but I'm not too sure." said Zetsu.

"Keep an eye on and let me know if he starts...changing." said the masked man, his voice deep and dark again.

"Yes sir Klaxon." said Zetsu before he phased into the ground.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I do not own Zetsu, but I do own Klaxon. Also, this will NOT be a crossover.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs (unless listed otherwise) and Klaxon.

~Hello~ = either sing-song voice or singing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Next Day...

All is peaceful in Miracle City, or at least as peaceful as a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy can get anyway, until...

"WOOOO-HOOOOO!" cheered El Tigre and Frida as they did a two legged rollerblade down the same steep hill they did five years ago, zooming by a ton of people.

"Hey dad!" said Manny as he zoomed by his father.

"Hello Manny." replied Rodolfo before he dropped his groceries, "Manny?! Ay! They're headed for the new Toxic Waste Dump strangely placed near the docks! This looks like a job for...*rips off civilian clothes*...Whiiiiiiiiiite Pantera!"

Pantera then raced after his son and was soon side-by-side the two runaway roller-bladers.

"Hey dad, what's up?" said Manny.

"You're heading straight for the new Toxic Waste dump, slow down!" said Pantera keeping up with them.

"We are?" said Manny and Frida at once before they looked ahead and saw the Toxic Waste Dump closing in and the two screamed.

"We need better skates!" yelled Frida before she and Manny plowed into an escaping El Olso who was robbing bank at this point in time which knocked the bear-themed villain over and stopping them in their tracks as they landed on their rears.

"Ow man! Why you have to run me over?" said Olso holding his head as Manny and Frida unsteadily got to their feet.

"We should stop doing that..." said Manny as he cracked his back.

"Aw man! My goggles are wrecked!" whined Frida as she checked her goggles which now had two broken lenses.

"You can always get them fixed."

"Dude, do you know how hard it is to find this type anymore?"

"What about that place?" said Manny pointing to a store across the street.

" 'Ye Old Goggle Pawnshop'? Man, that is so weird."

(Sergio is seen inside with a love-struck expression on his face as he looks at Frida. "Oh Frida, my love, why must you ignore me and go for that no-good cowpoke Manny Rivera?!" said Sergio as he crushed a rock in his hands, his voice a mixture of his old voice and that of Senor Sinistero.)

"Ahem! You ruined my robbery man. Now I ruin your faces." said Olso pounding his fists together as he glared down at the two with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Oh, this can't be good..." muttered Manny before he was struck by a lamp-post Olso ripped out of the ground. Olso then turned to Frida.

"Now its your turn man...lady...whatever!" said Olso cocking the lamp-post back and Frida smirked.

"No...*has mech suit come out of her backpack*...its your turn!" said Frida inside mecha-Frida as the mech cocked her guitar back.

"Mommy..." squeaked El Olso.

*Guitar Strings Strummed*

El Olso collides with a wall, knocking him out as El Tigre climbs out of the wall he was embedded in.

"Dad, can I go to the hospital?" said Manny before he coughed up blood.

"Of course son." said Pantera grabbing his son and heading for the hospital as a white blur.

"Hey, what about me?" said Frida having the mech put its hands on its hips and she lets out a sigh, "Leaving me to clean up the mess. Figures."

Frida then ties up El Olso and then blasts off and heads for the hospital in the mech.

* * *

Miracle City Hospital; 20 Minutes Later...

Frida entered the building, her mech deactivated and hidden in her backpack and she walks up to the desk clerk.

"Do you know where a 'Manny Rivera' is?" asked Frida.

"Room 456, third floor." replied the clerk in a bored tone.

"Thank you." said Frida walking off and after climbing a couple stairs decided to use the elevator. Upon entering the elevator she kicked a green duck with a diaper out of said elevator and the doors close but the duck pulls out a remote control and has a sinister grin.

"My elelator." said the duck pressing multiple buttons on the remote at once and the elevator flew all over the floors.

"I push the buttons again, again, again, hah ha hah ha hah." laughed the duck before his remote shorted out and elevator went to its correct floor and the duck was grabbed by a security guard and thrown out of the hospital.

Upon reaching the third floor Frida walks out and waves goodbye to a half black 'n' white Venus flytrap-like man who waves back and then the elevator goes down to the second floor and Frida heads for room 456. After she found the room she knocked and she heard Rodolfo's voice say 'enter' and she did and she saw Manny laying on a hospital bed, unconscious.

"So why'd he cough up blood after he got his butt-kicked by El Olso?" said Frida leaning against a wall.

"All superheroes go through a phase where they can be seriously hurt, I did. Injuries include; coughing up blood, broken bones, and...hospital time. It doesn't last long but it is very painful either way." said Rodolfo calmly.

"How long will he be out?"

"Given his super hero/villain nature and seemingly fast healing abilities, I'd say by tomorrow he will be fine. Okay, Frida time for you to go home." said Rodolfo showing her the door.

"But I just got here." whined Frida before Rodolfo shut the door on her when suddenly the wall with the window exploded and Puma Loco was standing there and the old man jumped out of the suit and walked over to his grandson's bedside and sat down in the chair looking worried.

"Will he be alright?" said Grandpapi without looking away from his grandson.

"Yes. All superheroes go through a phase where they can get seriously hurt but it never lasts long." said Rodolfo sitting by his dad and the two stayed their the whole night.

Neither aware of the El Tigre belt disappearing in green mist.

* * *

Next Day...

Manny awoke and sat up clutching his head before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his father.

"Son! You're alright!" cried Rodolfo happily.

"Not for long he ain't..." muttered Grandpapi but Rodolfo heard him and put his son down.

"Sorry."

"Its alright dad. Geez, I feel like I got hit with a freight train." said Manny as he clutched his head again.

"Given what we've been doing over the years, that is very possible."

"I'm gonna go see the Golden Eagle Twins and see if I can't get them to forgive for trashing their blimp." said Manny walking into the room's bathroom and getting changed out of the hospital clothing he had on.

Halfway Across Miracle City...

"Zeppelin!" yelled Carlito upon hearing someone say 'blimp' instead of 'zeppelin'.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Golden Eagle Twins Zeppelin...

"You sure this is a good idea Manny? I mean, we made enemies out of the two, whose to say they won't blame us for something?" said Frida nervously.

"I know, I know. But I have a plan incase they don't forgive us?" said Manny as he showed her his belt and then hid it.

"You took your cursed belt from the vault your grandpa put it in?!"

"Yes. Now shush." said Manny before he knocked on the door and the two waited a few seconds before the door opened and the Eagle Twins were there glaring at the two.

"What do you two want?" said Carla with venom in her voice.

"We came here to apologize for everything we did five years ago and we hope you can forgive us." said Manny sincerely.

"And I'll try not to call your zeppelin a blimp." said Frida.

"Zeppeli-! Wait, you just said Zeppelin." said Carlito in shock.

"Like I said, I'll try not to call it a blimp."

"I'm not sure...what have you got as a forgive us gift?" said Carla crossing her arms

Manny pulls a bag of gold out from behind his back and drops it in front of him and the twins then nod and pick it up and walk inside.

"You just painted rocks gold didn't you?" whispered Frida.

"Yep." whispered Manny with a nod.

The two then walk inside and there's more stuff inside the blimp...er, zeppelin than there was five years ago.

"Just a quick question; are you guys still...'fakes'...or do you earn this stuff?" said Manny nervously.

"We work for some of it but otherwise we just get what we want still." replied Carlito as he sat in a massage chair.

"I'm gonna go look at the city from the front, see you in a bit." said Manny walking to the front of the zeppelin and discretely pressing a the microphone button.

"Hey guys, remember when you planned to destroy the park and replace it with a skateboard park?" said Manny cheerfully.

"Yeah, we almost had it but instead you stop us and cause us to crash our blimp...*gasp*...ZEPPELIN!" said Carlito grabbing his face in horror.

"We had everything planned out perfectly; use our fame and good-nature to our advantage and get what we want and besides, who cares about a bunch of old ladies, kittens, and parks?" said Carla, "Then you go goody-two-shoes on us and stop us yet we framed you for attacking us just so we could get sympathy money from the stupid idiots down below."

"Hey, what's with the echo?" said Carlito getting up before a rock bursts through the window next to his head and he picks up the rock and looks at it.

_"Down with the Golden Eagle Twins!"_read the rock and he then looked towards Manny who was laughing his head off.

"What did you do?!"

"Made you confess to your crimes you liars!" snapped Manny as he moved out of the way to show the microphone was on and both Carla and Carlito gasped in horror and then their expressions turned murderous as they unsheathed their claws.

"Uh, Manny? Was this part of the plan?" said Frida leaning in close to Manny with a worried expression on her face.

"No, but this is." said Manny spinning his belt buckle and becoming El Tigre and unsheathing his claws before he poked the side of the zeppelin with a smirk and the Eagle Twins stopped their advance.

"Should I remove my claw?" said Manny with a smirk and the Twins shake their heads 'no'.

"What do you think Frida?"

"Do it man." said Frida with a smirk of her own, "But first; ~blimp, blimp, blimp, blimp, blimp, blimp, blimp~!"

"ZEPPELIN! ZEPPELIN! ZEPPELIN!" yelled Carlito in pure rage as he pulled his hair and at that moment...

_*POP!*_

...Manny removed his claw from the hole in the zeppelin and the thing began zipping around at high-speeds until it crashed to the ground and Eagle Twins crawled out only to be cuffed by Chief Suarez.

"You two are under arrest! Wait 'til your parents find out." said the chieft and twins' expressions turn to sheer horror.

Carla and Carlito: "No! Please don't tell our parents!"

Manny and Frida then crawl out of the deflated blimp and dust themselves off.

Carla and Carlito: "You'll pay for this El Tigre! You'll pay for ruining our lives!"

The two were then thrown into a police car and taken to the police station.

"El Tigre!" said Chief Suarez glaring down at El Tigre who gulped.

"Y-yes?" said Manny nervously.

"Good job." said Suarez extending a hand and Manny reluctantly shook it.

"My dad and Manny shaking hands? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Frida before she fainted and both her father and Manny looked at her before she woke up.

"Please tell me it was just a dream." begged Frida.

"Sorry sweetie, we shook hands." said her father and Frida fainted again.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" said Manny launching a claw onto a lamp-post and swinging away.

* * *

Secluded Rooftop; Ten Minutes Later...

Manny landed on the rooftop clutching his head in pain and he walked over to a discarded mirror and saw his eyes; his right eye still had only a outline of black surrounding the green but the left was almost completely black.

"This can't be good..." muttered Manny as he changed back to normal unaware of a certain plant man watching him.

"His left eye is black, this can't be good. **Let's just kill him and be done with it. **Our mission is to watch him only. **Shut up. **Why are you so cruel? **Because I'm your 'dark' half. **Oh hardy har har. You made a lame pun based on your color. Your humor sucks! **You're no better. **Shhh! Before he spots us!" said Zetsu before he phased into building as Manny turned around.

"Someone there?" said Manny before he shrugged and climbed down the fire escape and headed home.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs (unless listed otherwise) and Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Next Day...

"Okay, no super-power usage for today." said Manny as he headed for the park until...

*Explosion*

...he was thrown back by a explosive going off in front of him and he saw Senor Sinistero standing over him.

"Howdy pardner! Ready to dance?" said Sinistero twirling his robotic hands before he had them assume the form of guns and pointed them at Manny.

"Sorry Sinistero, I can't fight you today, got a curse I'm trying to break." said Manny ignoring him.

"Not even if I captured her?"

Manny stopped and turned around, fire in his eyes.

"Let her go!" snapped Manny.

"Make me you no-good piece of cow pie." said Sinistero with a smirk.

*Tiger Roar*

Sinistero found a hard right to the face followed by a kick to the groin which caused him pain despite him being in a robotic suit. El Tigre brought out his claws and started spinning them like buzz-saws and advanced menacingly towards Sinistero.

"Okay, okay! You win! Here, take her!" said Sinistero throwing Frida to Manny who caught her and Sinistero took off leaving the two behind.

"Dude, your claws." said Frida pointing to Manny's left hand.

"What about them?" said Manny looking at his now red claws, "AAAAH! I'm speeding up the process!"

Manny then returned to normal and let out a sigh until he saw the sleeve of his left arm was black.

"I'm speeding up the process! Two days of using this belt and I already am showing signs of going off the deep end!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at my eye Frida."

"It's almost completely black...oh..."

"Okay, no more using the belt today or for the next...three days...maybe an extra day for safety."

Suddenly the El Tigre buckle spun and turned Manny in El Tigre and Manny tried to get to spin again but it wouldn't.

"This can't be good..." muttered Manny as his tiger ears drooped.

Suddenly a giant metal axe came between him and Frida and the two turned to see...

"Dun, dun, dun! The Titanium Titan!" said the Titan with a sneer.

"Bad timing Titan." said Manny crossing his arms before he cried out in pain and clutched his head and fell to his knees.

Titan's sneer disappeared as the brown of Manny's costume slowly turned black and then Titan noticed the dark aura surrounding the belt on Manny and Titan then has his hand stretch out and grab the belt off of Manny and replace it with a normal belt before he had his free hand encase Manny in a Titanium cage.

"Hey! Let Manny go!" yelled Frida pulling out her guitar.

"Hold it! I'm not trying to destroy Manny, especially now that I know he touched the Cursed Statue of his family." said Titan calmly as he held the belt away from himself.

"How...do you know about...the statue?" asked Manny who was still in pain from inside the cage.

"Rodolfo told me when me and him were partners. I want to destroy you Manny but not when you could turn bad. So, I help."

"Shut up you obsolete, bad smelling, idiotic, metal for hands, wannabe hero!" snapped Manny suddenly before he looked confused, "Did I just say something hurtful?"

Titan sniffed as he tried to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"{Cracking}No..." said Titan before he turned around and cried his eyes out.

"Dude, that was harsh." said Frida.

"Why would you care you lousy rock-star wannabe?!...I said something nasty again didn't I?"

Frida nods as tears fill her eyes and she runs away. Titan recovers and then turns towards Manny, his eyes bloodshot.

"You seem to be fifty percent corrupted...you may still fix this..." said Titan as he looked at Manny's condition.

"Titan! Release Manny this instant or suffer the wrath of my Power Punch Kick!" said White Pantera appearing on the scene.

"Wait Rodolfo, I mean no harm to Manny this time. I'm trying to help him." said Titan defending himself.

"Last time you said you wanted to help, you lied despite me using my Bronze Boots of Truth on you."

"This time I have a reason. Look at your son carefully."

Rodolfo looks at Manny and then he recoils in horror.

"Manny! Have you used your belt?!" yelled Rodolfo in horror.

"No?" said Manny nervously before the Bronze Boots of Truth were placed on his chest, "{Monotone}Yes, I used the belt to deal with the Golden Eagle Twins yesterday, and Senor Sinistero today before it got a mind of its own and I wound up like this."

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez-!"

"Shut up you annoying old man who sucks at being a superhero!" snapped Manny before he looked shocked, "I didn't mean that!"

"{Cracking}Sure you didn't...*sniffs*...you're under the effects of the curse...*turns around and cries into his hands*"

"Titan, knock me out before I hurt anyone else's feelings." said Manny to Titan.

_*CLANG!*_

Manny fell unconscious in his cage and Rodolfo recovered and turned towards his former sidekick.

"Titan, follow me. We need to lock Manny up until this curse is over." said Rodolfo and Titan had stars in his eyes.

"I'm working alongside Rodolfo again...it's a dream come true..." said Titan star-struck as he followed Rodolfo.

* * *

Hidden Location; One Hour Later...

"Titan, even though you have tried to kill my son multiple times so it can just be us like it was in the old days, I'm afraid I will be retiring one hundred percent soon." said Rodolfo after he had tied Manny up inside the hidden base the Rivera's had and Titan looked horrified.

"What?! But you can't! You're White Pantera!" said Titan.

"Yes I know, but I'm getting too old and...I'm losing my touch."

"Can't we do one last partner gig together before you retire and then I solemnly swore to NEVER attack your son ever again...unless he's stupid enough to touch that statue again."

"I'll hold your word to that promise and I...suppose we could do one last gig. I just need to lock this place down so Manny doesn't escape. You put his belt in the hidden safe right?"

"Yes Rodolfo! I even changed the code to only something I would know so he can't unlock it!" said Titan saluting.

"Okay, let's go. Bye Manny, be good until the Curse is gone!" said Rodolfo as he sped out of the room followed by a happy Titan.

"Shut up you idiotic father!" snapped Manny as he came to and struggled against the ropes holding him as the door leading into the place closed shut followed by the sounds of several mechanical locks...locking.

Manny sighs as he looks around.

"At least now I don't have to worry about the Curse with me bound up in dad's hand-tied knots...wait...his knots?" said Manny before he looked up and found himself breaking free of the ropes within ten seconds flat and he landed on the ground and he ran over to the safe and typed in _"Rodolfo is the best" _and the safe opened and Manny grabbed the belt and put it on and he became El Tigre but he looked completely different; his costume was now black with red stripes and his claws were red instead of silver and his eyes were almost completely black, or at least his left eye was completely black while his right eye still had some green in it but it was barely noticeable. His tail was also black with red stripes.

"Time for some fun." said El Tigre darkly as he rubbed his hands together sinisterly unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows before the plant man disappeared.

* * *

One Minute Later...

The location was consumed by red energy before it exploded and a red streak shot across the sky towards Miracle City. When we zoom in on the streak we see it is in the shape of a running tiger but instead of green, it is red...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon and OCs (unless the OC is listed otherwise).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rodolfo and Titan are seen exiting the prison after dropping off El Olso, Cactus Kid, and Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Titan looks better now that he isn't consumed by a need to destroy Manny. Titan's teeth look more straight and cleaner, he doesn't smell, and he's calmer.

"This was the most fun I had in...twenty years or so, Rodolfo. I just wish you weren't retiring." said Titan as he used his liquid metal arms to walk.

"I know but the new generation must take over from the old. Um...just a quick question; what kind of password did you put in the safe?" said Rodolfo looking at Titan quizzically.

"I put 'Rodolfo is the best', why?" said Titan and Rodolfo face-palms.

"Titan...MANNY KNOWS THAT YOU THINK THAT!"

"Oh...whoopsie. What could possibly happen though? We put him twenty miles outside Miracle City."

The two see a sad Frida walking aimlessly through the streets and Rodolfo walks up to her and walks by her side.

"Frida, what happened?" said Rodolfo.

"Before you guys took Manny away, he said I was a lousy rock-star wannabe. He never insulted my playing before, why now?" said Frida sadly.

"Frida, he was under the effects of the curse, he wasn't his usual self. In a few more days, he'll back to his old self and I bet he'll apologize for those harsh words. Besides, he also hurt...{voice cracking}...my feelings too...*sobs*"

"And mine...*sobs*" said Titan before the two partners started crying their eyes out and Frida pulled out an umbrella.

"The forecast didn't say rain was expected for today." muttered Frida before she spotted a bright red comet heading for the city.

"Uh...guys? Since when are comets red and look like running tigers?" said Frida nervously.

"Running tigers?" said Rodolfo looking at the comet before he lost all his color and fell back but was caught by Titan.

"Rodolfo, what is it?" said Titan worried for his new-old friend and Rodolfo points towards the red comet with a shaky hand.

"M-M-Manny...c-c-c-corrupted...c-c-c-completely... " stuttered Rodolfo before he passed out and at that moment the comet crashed in front of them creating a shockwave explosion and from the dust stepped...El Tigre.

"M-Manny?" said Frida in fear after looking at the new El Tigre and Titan gets in front of her defensively.

"He's no longer the Manny you knew. Go get any super-hero or super-villain friends you have and bring them here, I'll keep him distracted." said Titan forming his hands into spiked fists.

"Like you could defeat me you idiot, I always kick your butt." growled El Tigre with a smirk, his canines now sharp like a tiger's.

"We'll see." said Titan narrowing his eyes at El Tigre as Frida runs off.

[The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly]

The two stare each other down for a few minutes before Titan throws (literally) a punch at El Tigre who dodges the attack and launches a chain claw at Titan which nails the former villain in the face, knocking him back and El Tigre charges him and does a flying kick at Titan yet the metal-armed reformed hero grabs the foot and slams El Tigre into a mail box and then into the side of a car. El Tigre shakes his head before he rips a nearby lamp-post out of the ground and swings it at Titan, sending Titan into a jewelry store and the metal-armed hero forms his arms into a mini-gun and fires diamonds at El Tigre who ducks before the car he recently was slammed into and the diamond rings embed themselves into the side of the car and El Tigre pops up and throws a manhole cover at Titan, hitting him in the face.

El Tigre then grabs Titan by the throat and slams the guy's face into a brick wall repeatedly before he throw Titan through a brick wall. Titan weakly gets up but collapses face-first into a pile of bricks and El Tigre dusts his hands off before he is Power Punch Kicked in the face sending him flying.

[End Theme]

Manny uses his claws to stop his flight and glares at his father who returns the glare except it is icy cold which somewhat shocks him but he ignores it. White Pantera clenches his fists until his knuckles underneath his gloves turn white.

"What no lecture?" said Manny with a sneer as he crossed his arms.

"Nope, just a good old fashioned beat down." said Pantera cracking his knuckles.

"You're getting too old to fight."

"I may be getting old, but it doesn't mean I can't beat my son's ass when he's gone too far down darkness!" said Pantera before he charged El Tigre as a white blur. Pantera sent a punch for El Tigre's face but Manny dodged the attack and sent a kick to his old man's stomach followed by throwing dirt in Pantera's eyes and the older Rivera cried out in pain as small shards of glass were mixed in and El Tigre unsheathed his claws and prepared to decapitate his dad but was stopped by a metal claw grabbing him and throwing him into an Armored Car.

"Here Rodolfo, wash your eyes out." said Grandpapi handing his son eye cleaner and Rodolfo took it and used about half the stuff to clear his eyes and he let out a sigh of relief before the two turned towards Manny who ripped his way out of the car.

"Oh look, if it isn't my lousy grandpa who fights from inside a giant a mech suit instead of hand-to-hand like a real Rivera." said Manny with a sneer.

"I not fall for your baiting me, besides, I too old to fight outside my robotic suit. Now then...YOU'RE GROUNDED MANNY!" said Puma Loco before he had rocket launchers sprout from the suit's back and the rockets shot towards Manny yet he dodged all of them.

"I don't think we can beat him papi, he knows all of our moves." said Rodolfo nervously.

*Guitar Strings Slammed*

A red beam of energy blasts Manny back and Django of the Dead walks onto the scene holding his black mystical guitar in a defensive stance. (Sorry if I forgot to mention that Django also became a friend of Manny's)

A purple beam then struck El Tigre blasting him even further back and Black Cuervo landed with her wrist cannon pointed at El Tigre.

"Sorry El Tigre, but you're not yourself." said Cuervo without her usual love-struck tone of voice.

Mecha-Frida then swung the massive guitar at Manny sending him flying and the mech raised the guitar to knock him out but Frida hesitated to do so.

"What's the matter Frida? Can't make yourself hurt your own boyfriend? Pathetic!" jeered Manny as he got up.

"She may have a problem with hurting you, but I don't!" said Django strumming the strings on his guitar, sending another red beam at Manny, blasting him back some more.

[Bon Jovi-It's My Life]

Manny got up and unsheathed his red claws and charged Django and the two got into a melee battle, Django being on the defensive because of El Tigre's ferocity until he manages to find an opening and sends his knee into Manny's stomach before he punches him in the face and then flip-kicks Manny back and gets into a defensive stance.

Suddenly Manny is grabbed by black and white vines and throw into a pillow truck and a certain black 'n' white figure emerges from the ground and glares at Manny before he raises his hand and thousands of white creatures emerge from the ground, all with creepy smiles on their faces.

"What the heck is this?" said Manny in annoyance before the white creatures charged him and he had to slice and dice yet the creatures did not go down easy and soon he disappeared under a mass of whiteness.

"Hey, you're that guy I met in the elevator at the hospital." said Frida pointing at Zetsu.

"Hello Frida, nice to see you again. **Hn. **Be nice Black, she's our friend. **She's a weak and pathetic friend. **Just ignore him, he didn't get a good night's sleep. **Shut up." **said Zetsu and everyone except Frida looks confused.

"He's two in one, the white side is somewhat nicer." said Frida and everybody nods slowly.

*Tiger Roar*

The white creatures are blasted off Manny as a red aura surrounds him and he glares murderously at the plant-man yet Zetsu isn't even fazed.

"Yo! Tiger boy!" came a familiar voice to most of the people present and Manny turns around only to get a kitchen sink to the face.

"That's for ruining my mask you jerk!" yelled the masked man as he walked by the downed El Tigre.

"Who are you?" said Rodolfo pointing a finger at the masked man.

"Nobody important." said the masked man emotionlessly.

**"You're sounding like Obito again. **You should see a therapist." said Zetsu.

"Ah! I need to stop mimicking Obito so much at times." muttered the masked man, "My name is Klaxon and I was...hired by the first El Tigre to keep an eye on Manny and the Original should be here in...3, 2..."

*TIGER ROAR!*

Green flames erupt between those present and Manny and the Original steps out of the flames, his eyes dark.

"Manny, I told you not to use your belt but do you listen to me? No! You go and use your belt!" snapped Original in anger.

"Oh shut up you annoying split personality idiotic loser!" snapped Manny getting up.

"This is gonna be good." said Frida elbowing Django in the stomach with a slight smirk.

El Tigre the First and Manny then charge each other and both disappear in red and green auras and the two tigers that take their place are the only way to tell who is winning...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

And the reason why I went with "It's my Life by Bon Jovi" is because it just...seemed to fit.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon and OCs (unless the OC is listed otherwise).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

[Bon Jovi-It's My Life]

El Tigre's claws racked across Manny's chest, tearing the suit and leaving three claw marks and drawing blood before Manny set his fist into El Tigre's chin and then Manny was hit with a elbow to the face but Manny set a kick to El Tigre's stomach. The two kept attacking and countering the other with ferocity unmatched by anyone present.

"Pass the popcorn." said Django.

"Here ya go." said Frida passing the bucket of popcorn to the skeleton who popped one into his mouth.

"You were right Frida, this is fun to watch." said Puma Loco from inside his robotic suit as he ate some popcorn himself.

"But shouldn't we help?" said Rodolfo nervously.

"Nah, I kind of want to see how this turns out." said Frida taking a sip from the soda bottle she had in her hand.

El Tigre then grabbed Manny by the head and repeatedly slammed Manny into the ground before Manny kicked El Tigre and slashed a claw across the First's face, leaving three claw marks across his mask but no wounds were visible. El Tigre then flip-kicked Manny into the air before he launched one of his claws at Manny and grabbed the teen.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled El Tigre having his claw chain retract before he set his foot into Manny's stomach sending Manny flying into a brick wall.

"Copycat..." muttered Klaxon as he crossed his arms and then he got an idea in case El Tigre could not defeat Manny and the masked man turned towards Frida, "Frida, may I speak with you privately."

"Sure." said Frida walking over to the masked man and the two disappeared around a corner and a few minutes later, the two came back and Frida went back to her spot.

"What did he say?" asked Django.

"I can't tell you."

Django drops the subject because of the horrified look in Frida's eyes and he goes back to watching the fight.

After several hours of fighting, El Tigre and Manny are bloodied, beaten, and heavily bruised but El Tigre is on one knee and panting heavily.

[End Theme]

"The great El Tigre on his knees because he can't beat a kid. You're pathetic." jeered Manny.

"I should of never given you that emergency belt Manny...{darkly}can't change the past now...{normal}I will get the original Manny back even if I have to die again!" said El Tigre getting to his feet unsteadily.

"All Rivera men present, COVER YOUR EARS!" said Klaxon getting in front of El Tigre and the three adult Rivera's cover their ears and Klaxon appears behind Manny and kicks him into a lamp-post and Manny gets up and growls at the masked man.

"Hey Manny! You're nothing a but a...{slow-motion}...c-o-w-a-r-d!" said Klaxon with a smirk behind his mask.

"COWARD?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A COWARD!" yelled Manny as he launched one of his claws at Klaxon yet the masked man stood his ground and when the claws were within three inches of the masked man...time seemed to slow down. The masked man disappeared in a vortex originating from his right eye and the claws struck the person standing behind him...Frida.

_*SPLATTER!*_

Everyone looked on in horror as Manny's claws were embedded in Frida's stomach, blood running down her mouth and blood seeping through the wounds surrounding the claws.

"FRIDA!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I think I did a pretty good job on the cliffhanger.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon and OCs (unless the OC is listed otherwise).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Manny's right eye, which still had some of its green color, slowly returned to being completely green and Manny tried to gently remove his claws from Frida's stomach, his eyes wide.

"F-Frida?" said Manny in shock before he looked at his crimson-stained claws and then clenched them before he ran off and Frida fell to the ground and Klaxon reappeared and stood over her body, his hands behind his back, his eye trained on Manny and once the corrupted hero/villain was out of sight, he pulled out a churro and waved it over Frida's nose.

"CHURRO!" yelled Frida getting up and grabbing the churro and started to eat it.

"What just happened?" said Django scratching his skull.

"We tricked Manny, managed to buy some time on how to get him back to normal." said Frida with a churro-filled mouth.

"But...how?" said Rodolfo.

"I used one of my abilities to make sure none of Firda's internal organs were damaged upon Manny's claws puncturing her." said Klaxon calmly.

"But...the blood?" said Puma Loco.

"Nothing on the inside was damaged, he only punctured skin and a few non-vital blood vessels, but nothing that was life-threatening."

"Except now I have to hide to keep up the charade I was killed. Hey Django, got any good hiding places?" said Frida turning towards the skeleton.

"You could try your old cell back at nana's place." said Django shrugging.

"Oh joy." muttered Frida sarcastically before she and Django walked off.

"Okay, now then...anybody know how to cure Manny?" said Klaxon turning towards the group who all shake their heads 'no', "That's what I was afraid of..."

* * *

Hidden Location...

Manny looked at himself in a mirror, his hands supporting him against the wall and he then punched the mirror, shattering it.

"I'm so stupid! Frida was right! I should never have touched that statue!" said Manny in anger at himself before he sat down on a crate.

"Some hero/villain I turned out to be..."

**"Then why don't you just be a villain? You seem to fit that role much better." **said a dark voice from seemingly nowhere and Manny got up and unsheathed his claws.

"Show yourself."

**"Oh, but I am. Look in the mirror tough guy."**

Manny looked towards the mirror which somehow returned to normal and he saw himself inside it but a more twisted and evil version.

"I'm not listening to you. You made me kill Frida!" said Manny turning away and crossing his arms across his chest.

**"Oh? But you've been listening to me so far and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it when you got her blood on your hands."**

"I didn't. She was my best friend and my girlfriend and you caused me to kill her!"

**"Oh but affections only make you weaker, cut everything with everyone you know and you can be the ruler of the world."**

"No thanks, if it involves killing my family and friends, I'm not interested!"

**"Too late! You touched the statue, you unleashed your darker side, me, and now...I have control while you are just a passenger. Get ready for your worst nightmare Manny. The fun is just beginning."**

Manny then clutched his head in pain before he went limp and then he stood up straight and smiled sinisterly, both his eyes pure black and he unsheathes his claws.

"Say 'goodbye' heroes, because today will be your last." said Manny before he exited the building unaware of the White Zetsu clones following him across rooftops.

* * *

Deep Inside Manny's Mindscape...

"HELP!" yelled Manny as he was chained up heavily by twelve inch thick titanium chains that weighed him down, preventing him from moving from the dark depths of his own mind.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite


End file.
